Battle of the Boy Bands
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Kampf der Boybands Nächste Episode >> Battle of the Boy Bands "ist die neununddreißigsten Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 15. August 2015 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 29. August 2015 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Zusammenfassung Um zu beweisen, Amy und Sticks werden von ihren Pop-Ikone Frauenschwarm Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, gehen die Jungs Undercover durch ihre eigene Boyband bilden. ☀Einsätze Badniks Crab Bot (Cameo) Comedy Chimp (Cameo) Dr. Eggman (Cameo) anspruchsvolle Beaver Justin-Biber (Erster Auftritt) Justins Produzent (Erster Auftritt) Lady Goat Lady Walrus Mrs. Vandersnout alte Affe Perci Fotograf Salzig Steigen die Adler Team Sonic Amy Rose Geck-itude / Dreamboat Express (Erster Auftritt) Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Wildkatze Wolf Sidekick (Cameo) Zooey (Erster Auftritt) ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Schlacht der Boy Bands / Transcript. Zu Beginn sind einige Dorfbewohner beobachten einen News-Bericht von Soar der Adler selbst, dass ein Popstar mit dem Namen Justin Beaver ist an Popularität gewinnt. Amy Rose zeigt und sagt, dass sie angehört, einen seiner Songs und es fühlte sich wie er mit ihr sprach. Sie spielt das Lied mit dem Rest des Teams Sonic, aber jeder mit Ausnahme Sticks mag es nicht. Sticks schmückt ihre Höhle mit Justins Waren, und dann Amy sagt ihr, dass Justin ist in der Stadt Unterzeichnung Sachen im Musikgeschäft, und er ist die Durchführung heute Abend. Die Mädchen ausflippen und den Kopf auf die Musikgeschäft, und Sonic denkt, etwas ist faul. ☀Später in der Nacht, wird das Konzert immer bereit, zu starten und Express Traumschiff betritt die Bühne, kurz bevor Justin ist im Begriff, durchzuführen. Sonic Herausforderungen Justin zu einem Sing-off. Beide Seiten sehr gut tun, und Amy und Sticks Kommentar zu diesem neuen Band. Nach der Sing-off, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles und sich zu einem Rock-Band, die sich selbst Knuckles 'ursprünglichen Vorschlag von "Alter-itude". Sonic ist an der Gitarre, Tails ist am Bass, während Knuckles ist Schlagzeuger. Während ihr Lied, macht Sonic ein Gitarrensolo, das Justin klopft nach unten und hebt die Gedankenkontrolle. Das Publikum dann vergessen, wo sie sind, und Justins Ware weggeworfen. Justin entscheidet dann, um Musik zu beenden und starten Sie eine TV-Show, sehr zur Enttäuschung seines Produzenten. Geck-itude weiterhin, während die Menge jubelt ihnen zu führen. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn die Kamera fokussiert auf Sticks Verlassen der Laden am Anfang der Episode, wird ein blauer Himmel im Hintergrund zwischen den Gebäuden zu sehen. Da jedoch die Kamera verschiebt sich Sonic und Knuckles, der Hintergrund mit Bergen ersetzt. ☀Produktion Laut Alan Denton, hörte das Personal, viel Musik von Justin Bieber beim Schreiben dieses Folge. 2 ☀Trivia Diese Episode in Frankreich als achtundvierzig Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Dies ist das erste Mal in allen Medien, da Sonic Underground haben Sonic singen als auch das erste Mal in beliebigen Medien insgesamt zu Tails haben und Knuckles singen. In den Szenen mit großen weibliche Publikum, werden mehrere Zeichen, um füllen Sie das Publikum, was vermutlich auf begrenztes Budget zur Zeichenkreationen Sonic Boom ist dupliziert. Als solche können mehrere Kopien von einem Zeichen in einer Szene entdeckt werden, während andere scheinbar in einem ganz anderen Ort, nachdem sie in einem anderen gesichtet angezeigt. Die Mehrfach Perci der Bandanas waren in einigen Szenen grün. Ein Benny Hill Theme soundalike spielt während der Verfolgungsjagd. Dies ist das erste Mal, Perci und salzig, sowohl denen in Sonic Boom debütierte: Rise of Lyric, werden in der TV-Serie. Dies ist die erste Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie, um nicht Eggman einen physischen Erscheinung. ☀Dies ist das zweite Mal in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie, wo Amy und Sticks fan Mädchen über jemanden. Das erste Mal war im "Blue mit Neid". Das Lied, das Geck-itude spielt, um das Publikum von ihren Gedankenkontrolle zu befreien wird basierend auf "Give It Away" und "Can not Stop", die beide von den Red Hot Chili Peppers-. Dies wurde von Alan Denton bestätigt. 3 Einige der Bilder in der Musik-Shop zeigt Fotos von früheren und zukünftigen Episoden: Die Comic-Buch mit Comedy Chimp, der in "Closed Door Policy" zu sehen war. Das Einhorn Bild, das Amy legte in Eggman Höhle in "Fortress of Squalitude". Der Kopfschuss von einem jungen Comedy Chimp in "Late Night Wars". Die Comic-Cover von Knuckles trägt einen Mülleimer in "Late Night Wars". Die Abdeckung für Eggmans Grammy-Nominierung in der "Role Models". Änderung vorschlagen